


Family Life

by MageWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: A family of idiots living in a fantasy world. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends on Deviantart, whom I consider family. This will probably be stupid, but I still want to write it.
> 
> Character Credits:
> 
> Chinnook and Roxy- Me
> 
> Rosw- BitingRoseee
> 
> Fluffy- DragonSkiesRush
> 
> Quietstream- Realm-Of-Spatula
> 
> Maplefeather- Blurryfeather
> 
> Rin- Rinn
> 
> Saros and Vegas- Everlastingpainouch
> 
> Bendy Cat- D0PPI0-CAT
> 
> Keeveny- Kittiesofcupcakes
> 
> Rocky- Rockydoesart
> 
> Greenpaw- ZombieArtist9188
> 
> Fuka- K-uudere
> 
> Note: This takes place in a fantasy world where magic and science exist together and mythical and anthro animals reside, and there is a strange species called Whatchamuhcallits that are bipedal hybrids of different animal species.

"Ah, what a lovely spring morning here in the town of Mythbreak." A female voice that was attempting to (horribly) imitate that Spongebob narrator voice spoke. "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the sky has already bloomed with brilliant colors of gold and pink. In a house on a hill, there is already activity from the many residents. In one room, a sleek, elegant catcoon known as Roxanne the Great prepares to stalk her unsuspecting prey-"

A groan was heard on the opposite side of the room, and then a snappy, "Roxy, for the love of all things holy, keep it down! Some people actually want to sleep in!"

The catcoon whatchamuhcallit called Roxy whirled around, gasping in shock.

"You- you heard that Nooky?!" She gasped. A grunt was heard from under the cover, before a purple and pink furred head and torso poked out of the covers and sat up.

"Sis, I'm pretty sure you were loud enough to be able to wake the dead!" He grumbled. From a corner in the front of the room, a zombie cat suddenly rose from his bed, a cross glare on his face.

"Hey, I resent that, Uncle Chinook!" He yelled. The goat-cat whatchamuhcallit groaned, exasperated, and shot his sister a death glare.

"Yep, that does it. I'm gonna get up before you two ruin the rest of my day..." Chinook said, standing up and stomping over to the dresser. He quietly slipped on a dirty T-shirt and loose basketball shorts before walking out the door and slamming it shut. Roxy sighed and turned to the small green cat, a warm, almost motherly smile crossing her features.

"Morning, Greeny. Sorry 'bout ol' Goatface over there," Roxy chuckled, using her beloved nickname for her brother, "I'll bet he's just got some sticks up his ass-"

"Mother!" Greenpaw shouted, eyes wide as his hands covered his mouth, "You promised you wouldn't swear in front of me!"

The catcoon rolled her eyes and chortled, "Ah, yes, silly me. How could I forgot?"

She then stretched her arms upwards and popped the kinks of her neck, saying, "Anyways, I'm probably gonna go downstairs too. Don't wanna go hungry, after all!"

Greenpaw licked his chops at the mention of breakfast and drooled.

"Did you get any rodent brains last night? I could really use some right now!" He inquired. Roxy simply shrugged as she headed to the door.

"Beats me. Dear ol' Nooky was on duty last night, but I saw him going to bed pretty early on." Roxy mentioned, much to her son's disappointment.

"Y'know, I just wish he could treat me like I'm not some rotting corpse you drag around!" Greenpaw huffed as he stood up to follow his mother out the door. Roxy smirked.

"Don't we all, Greeny, don't we all." She said simply. The pair walked out into the hallway, only for them both to be almost blown back by the sheer rage in the voice of the resident demon-anthro cat lovechild, Keeveny.

"Okay, which one of you fuckers put your nasty tea and stupid-ass flowers in my bedsheets?!" He roared with the fury of an angry god. The two on the receiving end on the receiving end, Rosw and Fluffy, did not seem phased at all however.

"I mean, I'm sorry you feel like that, by jesus christ, did you have to scream that loud?!" Rosw exclaimed in shock. This proved to be a poor choice of words, however, as Keeveny's lower left eyelid twitched, his muzzle split into a snarl, and his tail lashed back and forth like a pissy cat.

"I had to stay awake for four fucking hours waiting for our stupid-ass slow laundry shit to work you son of a bi-"

"Oh shut up, would you?!" Fluffy shouted, "It's just fucking sheets! We're sorry, sure, but grow up, you cienias!"

Keeveny gnashed his teeth at the insult, but before he could curse the two and their first born children, Roxy stepped in to de-escalate it in her usual fashion.

"Whoa, overreact much?" She inquired, "It's just sheets, y'know? We can wash them up, dry 'em, and they'll be good as ne-"

"Oh, shut your mouth, bitch!" Keeveny snapped, "I already replaced them, but that doesn't replace the four hours I spent waiting! Fuck off!"

Now, most people would be offended by such a choice of words, but the cat-raccoon whatchamuhcallit simply smirked deviously.

"Where am I fucking off to then? That time you insisted on being the little spoon?" She chuckled loftily. Keeveny's jaw flopped open like a fish, his face flushed underneath the fur. Rosw and Fluffy snickered at the previously unknown knowledge. Finally, Keeveny threw his hands in the air and stomped over to the stairs.

"Alright, I'm done. If anyone needs me, I'll be down at breakfast." He muttered. Roxy smiled, pondering why he looked cute when he was flustered. She eventually supposed he just did.

Hey, her boyfriend may be an asshole, but he's her asshole, okay?!


End file.
